


long time coming

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [32]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss, Gentleness, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This kiss was expected.  The gentleness, no.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - surprising tenderness.

Marian opened her eyes slowly, licking her lips.  Siobhan loosened her grip on Marian’s forearms and took a step back.  She ducked her head sheepishly, biting her bottom lip, like she already regretted the kiss.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Marian said softly, playing with the end of Siobhan’s braid.

“It’s been a long time coming, Marian,” Siobhan said, twining her fingers with Marian’s.

“This kiss was expected.  The gentleness, no.”  She wrapped her arms around Siobhan, pulling her close again, not wanting her to stray away.  “I see you now with the guns and the cryptic phone calls.  I thought the tenderness had left you.”

“I kept it around for you,” Siobhan said with a half-smile, returning Marian’s warm embrace.


End file.
